'Poseidon' Fourth Rate
History Strategy and Use :The Poseidon is currently the only Fourth Rate that Pirates can build and use. National players have a choice from a varied assortment of vessels in this class, although a small minority of Naval Officers have been known to favor this one. It costs one Lineship Structure Bundle and assorted materials to produce, for a base cost of ~550000 dbs. :This ship can be thought of as a Third Rate outfitted with the equivalent poundage of a Fourth Rate distributed in somewhat piratical fashion: its gundeck is lined with more, faster, lighter guns than the average Fourth. :The Poseidon can be safely regarded as a support and/or group ship. Despite its relative affordability, its low acceleration makes it a somewhat unadvisable addition for conventional light scout group or solo PvP. Tactics :Being the only Fourth Rate available to them makes the Poseidon a tempting command for Pirate captains. For about one third the cost, its armaments are easily comparable to those of a Pirate Hercules, and it also comes with the tanking ability of a Third Rate. These factors point to it as a solid candidate for port battle cannon fodder. :However, its heavy maneuvrability penalties remain serious caveats. Its low turning values are a mixed blessing in that they prevent heavy speed loss through conventional steering, but are a major liability if a fight turns into a close-range maneuvering contest. Its close haul capabilities are average under the best conditions. Also, it benefits from heavy speed/acceleration outfitting, which is counterintuitive to inexperienced captains who over-tank it. :A well-tuned Poseidon in the hands of an experienced captain can be effective as part of shock-and-awe strategies. Its high stamina and top speed make it a decent initial line charge lead under favorable sailing conditions. Its cumulative poundage allows for heavy spiking, while the distribution of its firepower among relatively lighter guns make it a solid medium-to-close sustained damage dealer. However, its inability to accelerate fast makes it susceptible to boarding if it gets entangled in mass brawls - it's never a good idea to pull the handbreak on a Poseidon in the middle of an enemy pack, unless you're trying to execute a controlled powerslide followed by full-throttle acceleration, in which case the ship's characteristically prodigious amounts of inertia will make you immune to being blocked by anything smaller than a Third Rate. Comparable Ships *'Alexander' Fourth Rate *'Macedon' Hunter's Fourth Rate *'Mordaunt' Fourth Rate *'Mordaunt' Sleek Fourth Rate *'Reason' Naval Fourth Rate *'Archelon' Frigate :The Archelon is a suitable alternative for cautious inexperienced captains. It can cost as much as 50% less and retains the tanking ability. At the cost of the equivalent of the Poseidon upperdeck, it gains a much more forgiving maneuvrability. Distinguishing Characteristics :Largest overall amount of hull, sail and crew hitpoints of any Fourth Rate. Has the lowest acceleration and turning but one of the highest top speeds of all Fourths. :Is the only rated ship deed usable by Pirate captains. Has Third Rate equivalent hitbox/inertia. Sources Category:User-Created Ships